CaptainSwan drabble collection
by theycallmetrish
Summary: This is a collection of all the drabbles i wrote/will write about CaptainSwan! each drabble is per chapter a different story. all drabbles will be between 500 and 1000 words long. all information about the drabble will be added at the beginning of the drabble. Enjoy!
1. lazy days

Emma grinned as she entwined her fingers into Killian's. A sun beam shining on her face. She softly inhaled and exhaled, taking in the warmth of the sun and her precious boyfriend lying next to her. She turned her head and adored him for a moment. How perfect he was. After everything they've been through here they are, together and closer than ever. Her heart makes a squealing sound as Killian flashes her a smile. She can't help but smile back.

''We should do this more often, just you and I.'' he says as he raises his hand and caresses her silky cheek. He slowly goes down and lingers on her lips. He wants to touch every inch of her body. He wants her to feel what she does to him when she only just looks at him. But how can you possibly make someone feel such things? He can't even begin to explain the love he has for her or how much he cares. It goes beyond words.

''We should.'' She whispers closing her eyes when he lingers on her lips. She feels tingles going through her body like a shockwave. Can this man be more perfect?

''let's start a family.'' Killian says as Emma's eyes widen. A family? But, they are already a family.

''Killian-''

''Emma, I mean it. I want to have children with you.'' Emma eyes grow even wider. Children, as in more than one? Easy for him to say, he doesn't need to get stitched from his asshole to his vagina after pushing one of those tiny humans out of there.

''I don't know if I'm ready for that Killian.'' Emma says softly, afraid of his reaction. She doesn't wanna rule out the idea, but things are going really good between them and she doesn't wanna do anything that will disturb that. She is afraid if anything starts to change, the change may not be for the best.

Killian lets out a small sigh. ''That's okay, we can wait.'' He tells her and kisses her lips. Emma doesn't need to think twice to kiss back. Anything to make him shut up about this topic. Maybe sex will keep his mind off of babies. Well no of course not, you have sex to make babies!

Emma moves herself on top of Killian, running her hands through his hair and caressing his face gently.

''Seducing me- into sex- is not- gonna- make me- forget- about this'' Killian manages to say in-between kisses.

Emma stops kissing him and looks him in the eye. She loves this man with all her heart. She has never loved someone like she loves him. Maybe it's worth the chance. Maybe for once things will be different. Everything is different with Killian, in a good way.

Emma lets out a small giggle and kisses her boyfriend again. ''Alright, we'll do it.'' She whispers and kisses him again. This is another big milestone in their relationship, something to look forward to. Even though she is scared out of her mind it is kind of exciting. And she is doing this together with Killian. She couldn't ask for a better man than him, her one true love.


	2. my first kiss went a little like this

Ship: CaptainSwan

words: 674

rated: K

catagory: fluff

summary: Young Emma and Killian share their first kiss.

Killian looked into Emma's eyes. This was the moment. He'd been waiting for this since he met her in freshman year. He remembers her shiny golden locks cascading down her shoulders and back. Her hazel blue eyes glistering and her smile that made his heart melt. She was perfect, perfect for him. But he never dared to talk to her. She was one of the popular girls in school and was known for being a bitch. So he usually admired her from afar.

 _There she was, practicing her cheer routine. Killian was sitting under a tree next to the soccer field. He was reading his book and glanced over to Emma now and then. She was practicing all the moves by herself. He could see she was struggling with it. Even though she was cheer captain, she needed more time to get the routine down. So there she was, throwing her pompoms in frustration. She did this cute thing with her nose when she gets frustrated and Killian adores it._

 _''_ _What are you looking at?!'' Emma says putting her arms in her side. She stares Killian down but softens her face when she sees him smiling at her. She can't help but grin a little. When she notices she is grinning she clears her throat and walks over to him._

 _''_ _Sorry, I was jus-''_

 _''_ _You were just what? Laughing at me when I mess up?'' Emma frowns slightly. Killian lets out a sigh. That was of course not what he was doing, but he also didn't feel like telling her he loved the way she moved, even if she messed up. How her ponytail full of golden blonde hair swayed from side to side with every move. How she licked her lips now and then. No, that would be embarrassing._

 _''_ _No, I was just, looking.'' Killian said closing his book and standing up, ready to leave. ''Have a nice day Emma.'' Killian said and gave her a smile._

 _Emma stood there for a second, who was this guy? ''Wait, how'd you know my name?'' Emma managed to say as her thoughts were still racing. There was something about this guy._

 _''_ _You're Emma Swan, everyone knows who you are.'' Killian said turning around facing Emma. His heart ached just by looking at her._

 _''_ _Oh, right.'' Emma said and looked down. She usually never had a problem talking to people but this felt different. ''Wait, I forgot to ask your name.''_

 _''_ _Killian, Killian Jones.'' He said shaking Emma's hand._

 _''_ _Nice meeting you Killian.'' Emma said with a smile and turned around to get back to her practice._

And now here they stood. 3 years later. Killian finally told Emma how he felt about her. He told her about the first time he saw her, the first time they met and the moment they became friends. And now he was waiting for her reply. Her face had been blank the whole time and she usually does that when she has no response. But he has said everything that has been on his mind for more than 3 years. It was time she knew.

''I don't know what to say.'' Emma whispers in shock. Killian nodded, accepting that their friendship was over and there was no chance of them being together.

''That's why I will do this.'' Emma said and laid her hands on the side of his head and brought him closer to her. She didn't hesitate and went right in for the kiss.

Killian, who was very much surprised didn't think twice about kissing her back. He grabbed her waist and leaned in even more, slightly dipping Emma. She starts giggling and they break apart.

''I was kind of embracing myself for the goodbye.'' Killian said as Emma lowered her head.

''I never meant to make you feel that w-''

''It's okay Swan, you made up for it.'' Killian said and laid his hands on her hip and pressed his forehead against hers. This is what was suppose to happen. This is all he ever wanted.


	3. say it

''Can you for one moment please listen to me? You never listen!'' Killian said as Emma hung up her coat and Killian closed the door. They came back from Granny's and got in an argument in the car on their way home.

''I listen to you Killian, but you talk and talk and talk and sometimes its-'' Emma stopped herself. She knew if she said the next 2 words hell would break loose.

''What? Say it Swan. Annoying? Is that what you wanted to say?'' Killian was clenching his fist as Emma looked him right in the eye. Screw it, screw him, she meant what she said so why hold it back?

''Yes Killian, it gets annoying! You are like- like the woman in this relationship.'' Emma kicked off her shoes and walked into the kitchen, getting a bottle of water from the fridge.

''CAN YOU FOR ONCE ACCEPT YOUR FEELINGS EMMA?'' Killian yelled. Emma slammed the fridge shut.

''WHAT? ACCEPTING FEELINGS? WHAT DOES THAT HAVE TO DO WITH THIS GODDAMN ARGUMENT!?'' Emma clenching her jaw tight. She slowly walked towards her boyfriend. ''THIS IS NOT ABOUT MY FEELINGS KILLIAN, YOU KNOW HOW I FEEL ABOUT YOU.'' Emma blurted out before thinking that sentence through. Her face softened.

''Actually-'' Killian began, clearing his throat. ''what exactly would that be?'' Killian said as he looked Emma in the eyes, who was only a feet away from her.

Emma broke eye contact and looked down. She started playing with the zipper of her red leather jacket. ''You know what I mean Killian.'' Emma said finally looking up and locking eyes with Killian.

''You love me?'' Killian whispered as Emma grinned.

''Aye.'' She whispered back which made Killian grin as well. He slowly walked towards her, closing the gap between them by putting his arm around her waist and pulling her in.

''I love you Swan, I have since the moment I met you.'' He softly placed his hand on her neck. His thumb lingering on her jawline. She could feel his breath tickling her face as his bottom lip gently touched hers.

''Say it Swan.'' He whispered against her lips. His lips softly brushing against her making Emma gasp.

''Killian-'' Emma looked into his ocean blue eyes and slightly leaned into him.

''Emma, please.'' Killian begged as Emma swallowed quickly. She could hear the hope in his voice. She wanted to say it, so why couldn't she?

Killian softly placed a kiss on her bottom lip and released her from his grip. ''I can wait.'' Killian whispered as he turned around and walked towards the stairs. Emma heard the sadness in his voice. She swallowed once more and cleared her throat.

''I love you Killian Jones.'' Emma said quietly but loud enough for Killian. He stopped walking and turned around facing Emma. He didn't hesitate and walked right over to her, grabbed her and kissed her passionately. Emma replied graciously twisting her tongue around his.

Killian slowly kicked off his shoes while Emma took off his jacket.

''The sofa?'' Emma asked pulling her long blonde curls into a ponytail. Killian just nodded yes, not wanting their lips to be apart from each other for too long.

He hooks his hook onto her shirts and lifts it over her head while Emma loosens her jeans and takes them off. Emma is breathing harshly as Killian kisses and licks her neck.

Emma softly moans and lets Killian run his hand up and down her bare chest. ''Hook, would you unhook my bra?'' Emma asked grinning at het horrible joke.

Killian laughs out loud and buries his head in her neck. ''You are ruining the mood Swan.'' Killian said followed by a giggle.

Emma laughs and kisses him. ''How about that bra?'' She asked as Killian grinned.

''Alright, love.'' Killian says as he places a soft kiss on her lips.


	4. Rolls reversed

''Good evening love, what is a fine lad like yourself doing in a bar like this?'' Emma swan asked a mischievous young man who was leaning against the bar. His arms on the bar and his hands holding a cold cup of their finest rum. The young man turns around and is quite surprised by the woman in front of him. She has long golden locks cascading down her shoulders onto her breasts that are softly rounded and luring the young man in. he raised his eyebrow at her and cleared his throat.

''Well hello there ma'm, how can I help you?'' the young man asked as Emma grinned at him. She placed her hook on his arm and slowly moved it up and down. She licked her lips and looked him in the eye.

''I thought maybe ye could use a little.. company?'' Emma asked flirtatious as she slightly leaned forward showing off her boobs even more. The young man cleared his throat slightly and grinned.

''I'm not that easy lady, you are going to have to do better.'' He said as Emma was slightly surprised. She lifted her head and gave him an apologizing smile.

''Tell me what I need to do to make ye interested?'' Emma whispered as she retrieved her hook who was still lingering on his arm.

''First, introduce yourself. I'd like to know who I'm talking to.'' Killian said as Emma slightly nodded and cleared her throat.

''The name is captain Hook. But for ye, it is Emma Jones.'' Emma said shaking the man's hand.

''Killian Swan. nice to meet you Hook.'' Killian said pointing to her hook and gave Emma a smile.

''Well, Killian, how about you come back to my ship? Maybe we can do something fun?'' Emma said pressing her lips together followed by a smirk. Teasing the stranger she was weirdly enough attracted to. Emma took a good look at this man. He was truly majestic. A soft, Pointy noise, blue eyes and a sharp jawline. How can a man be this beautiful?

''First you will have to buy me a drink, than we can discuss visiting that ship of yours.'' Killian said in a husky voice, holding Emma's gaze. He saw something tragic in those eyes. He saw torture. What has this woman been through?

Emma ordered two more rum and turned back to Killian. ''So, where you from mate?'' she said with a smirk on her face, keeping her eyes locked with his.

''I'm from here, the enchanted forest.'' Killian lied, nervously tapping his fingers. Emma glanced at his fingers and giggled.

''I don't think that is the truth mate.'' Emma said taking the cups of rum from the bartender, handing one to Killian. They both raised they're cups.

''To what should we cheer?'' Killian tried changing the subject.

''How about-'' Emma stopped for a second to think. ''How about true love? Its never wrong to cheer to true love now is it?'' Emma said as Killian smiled. Emma decided to not ask further about where he comes from. She knew if he wanted her to know, he'd tell her.

''exactly.'' And they took a big gulp from the cups.

Killian exhaled loudly after he swallowed the rum. ''that's strong stuff!'' He exclaimed as Emma laughed out loud.

''A man that can't hold his liquor is not a real man they say.'' Emma takes another big gulp of her rum and slams the empty cup on the bar. Killian looks at her in disbelieve for a short moment and then grins.

''Who says I cant hold my liquor?'' Killian finishes his drink in one big gulp as well and places it down on the bar. He is grinning for ear to ear.

''Alright, I take it back, ye can indeed hold ye liquor mate.''

''Yes I can. The question is can you, Jones?'' Killian says with a mischievous grin.

A few hours passed and they moved from the bar to table. Killian was growing quite fond of this woman. She was not like any woman he had met before. She was pretty, smart, adventurous and full of life. He felt more alive in the few hours he spend with her than the last few years all together. She was such a pleasure to be around.

''So, about that ship of yours?'' Killian raised his eyebrow at her as she grinned. She slowly rubbed her hook against his thigh. She batted her eyes and looked at him.

''Aye, she be right at the docks.'' Emma said standing up. She hooked her hook onto Killian's vest and dragged him outside.

''Behold, The Jewel!'' Emma exclaimed as her face lit up. Killian grinned at her excitement.

''Why The Jewel?'' Killian asked looking away from the ship and back at Emma.

Emma's face showed no emotion. Killian's smile fell and frowned.

''I, rather not say.'' Emma said as she cleared her throat and ignored Killian's curious look.

They entered the ship and Emma showed him around. Killian was looking around in awe at Emma's ship. He ran his hands over every little thing he passed. This ship was amazing. And in a very good state. He was still very curious about why the ship name got her so timid.

They walked around a little longer until they ended up in Emma's bedroom.

''This is usually not included in the tour.'' Emma whispered and looked at Killian.

Killian blushed slightly. He couldn't understand the courage she had to come onto him so strong. Killian admired that. She was the kind of girl to have the motto: All or nothing. And he loved it. It was refreshing.

''Dont be shy Killian.'' Emma said as she slowly took off Killian's coat. It was a navy blue coat. It had black buttons and golden features on the sleeves and bottom of the coat. Emma dropped it to the floor. Looking away for one second. She could feel Killian's breath on her neck.

''Is this a good idea?'' Killian asked, his lips touching Emma's neck. She just took off his vest and was about to unzip his pants. She froze. Was this a good idea? It felt right. Her parents always told her if it feels right there's nothing stopping you.

Emma shook her head and retrieved her hand and hook from his pants and stood back up. ''You could've said you didn't want this.'' Emma said leaving her bedroom. Leaving behind a confused Killian.

''Emma wait.'' Killian said grabbing her hand. She turned around and looked him right in the eyes.

''What?'' she whispered as she looked at Killian's hand holding hers. She looked back up meeting his eyes once again. She could see the softness in his eyes. She lowered her head in shame.

''What's wrong? How did I give you the feeling of not wanting this?'' Killian asks as he lifts her head up by placing his fingers on her chin.

''I just-'' Emma sighed. Killian couldn't take it anymore and grabbed her face and kissed her. Emma didn't hesitate and kissed him back.

''No time for talking, I know what I want and I know what you want. So why talk if we can do other things?'' Killian said in between kissing as Emma grinned.

They slowly made they way back to Emma's room and shut the door.


End file.
